4x23 Always - Continuation
by BabyBirdAlways
Summary: As the title suggests, this is an M rated different take on what happened during/after the raunchy bit of the kiss scene in 'Always'. The first chapter is an author's note that gives a better description. Strong M, kiddos. Thanks for reading, as always.
1. Author's Note

_Author Note:_

 _I wrote this scene a long time ago, after watching the YouTube clip of the 'Always' finale scene that has the music taken out and the voices clarified. One word sums it up for me; perfection. It intensifies the moment between Castle and Beckett so much so that you can almost forget that it's fiction; Nathan and Stana's acting is beyond exemplary, as always._

 _The writing came after I saw a prompt that asked for something along the lines of "Now that's how you shut the front door!" in there somewhere, and it got me thinking… what if Kate hadn't taken Castle's hand and led him to the bedroom? What if they'd carried on where the kiss started? Their relationship has always been so intense and passionate that it made sense to me they might not have been so gentle and sweet after that moment; it could have played out differently, if the lovely MilMar weren't quite so sweet and sentimental and wanting their first time to be gentle, and about love and expression. Sometimes there's heat and desire, and need, and spontaneity; to me, that scene was all about need. About Kate realising she needed him, and making that choice, and then having the courage to go to him and he honest, even though there was a risk he'd reject her – and about Castle taking her back, so to speak, and whether he was willing to take the risk with her. So that's where this came from._

 _Please be gentle, if you are kind enough to want to review; the other fic I posted with a smut scene in got bombed out spectacularly, so I was initially very hesitant to post this… Yet here I am. Throwing caution to the wind. Oh well!_

 _The scene follows in the next chapter - thanks for reading, as always._


	2. Always

There was no sweetness left, no tender moments, no subtlety as he pushed her damp body up against the slightly ajar door, the force of their combined movement enough to slam it shut with an echoing thump. Her hands immediately came to his hair as he grasped at her neck, their mouths meeting hungrily as Castle kissed Kate as if his life depended on it. It did depend on it. She'd made her choice, and now there was nothing left to prove, nothing to protest against; just them, together. He let out a tiny growl as her teeth nipped at his lip, chasing a line of kisses down to her neck and biting gently in response, and his stomach flipped as it caused her hips to buck against him in pure need. He came back to her lips briefly, battling tongue on tongue for a moment before he found his way down her chin, across her larynx and down to her breasts, his fingers fumbling at the fabric and then stilling for a second, breathing hard as her fingertips dug into the broad muscles of his shoulders.

He kissed her scar gently, looking up to meet her eyes as her hand grasped for his and pressed it to her heart; the tears welled up as she nudged his face back upwards to hers with her nose and kissed him softly. His fingers slid under the fabric as she fought with his suit trousers, and the moment her cold, damp fingers curled around him through his boxers he mirrored her movements, hips bucking towards hers, searching for home. Castle managed to undo the buttons to Kate's soaking wet jeans but failed at sliding them down, so settled momentarily for grasping at her behind through her underwear and pulling her to him, rolling his body against hers and eliciting a deep groan from her that shook him to his core.

"God, Castle... please..."

Their lips met again; fast, messy kisses that conveyed the need both of them felt, the need to prove to one another that they were here, and that they were alive, and that they were together. He shivered in response to her nails scraping down his chest as she undid his shirt, helping her to guide it roughly off his arms, his hands coming straight back to her shoulders as he pulled the neckline of her top tight to gain access to her shoulders. Dropping his mouth to her collarbone, he dipped his tongue into the dark hollow and nipped softly, soothing the sting with his lips as she jumped under his touch. His fingers tugged at the cotton, guiding it upwards and beckoning for her to stretch her arms upwards; then her skin was bared and his hands instantly dropped to sweep over it, an attempt at soothing the chill from her bones as she reached around to unclasp her bra.

His mouth dropped to shoulder, working his way down again as she shimmied down and peeled the cold fabric of her trousers from her damp skin where he'd failed, and she shivered against him as he drew her nipple into his mouth. Her body straightening again he followed her fluidly, flattening his tongue against her and feeling her skin pebble as she arced against him, her hands finding his hair and gripping again as he suckled slowly. A breathy gasp fell from her lips, encouraging him to be harder as he took her other breast in his hand, flattening his palm against it and producing the same reaction, making a moan fall from her that she wasn't even sure she'd intended to make. She stopped him, needing his lips on hers, pulling him back to her for a messy, heated kiss before bending down and finally pulling the legs of her jeans off over her ankles. She righted herself halfway, fumbling at his trousers and boxers as his large, strong hands swept over her ribcage and back, whispering to her.

"Fuck, Kate… You're perfect. More perfect than I ever could have imagined… You're right. I had no idea."

His hands gripped her skin, running down her sides as he helped her remove the only barrier left between them and as he guided her back up she shushed him with her lips, opening her mouth up to his as his tongue instantly found hers again.

He pressed his body hard against hers once again, hearing the breath in her lungs expel with an audible thump. She wrapped one leg around him and, with his help, hopped upwards so both of her long, lithe legs were curled around the top of his thighs as he pressed her tight against the cool wood of the front door. They stayed nose to nose for a second, breathing heavily until the inky black of her eyes met the hard, piercing blue of his and then he pressed against her again, the tip of him creeping towards her warmth as he lifted her just enough to begin making his way inside. Home. She gasped as he finally slid into her, canting towards him as his tip grazed the top of her, the feeling of him filling her so completely making her eyes close reflexively before their mouths came back together by pure instinct. Holding onto his shoulders as his hands slid down to grip her waist, she groaned once more as he made his first movement, finding his way back deep inside of her as soon as he'd withdrawn; hard yet still somehow with a tenderness, and so, so strong... She mumbled to him as they kissed furiously, tongues battling, begging him as he quickened his movements in response to the fluid movements of her body against his.

"So good… Oh, more Castle, please…more…"

He held her tightly to him, gripping her by the hips and digging his fingertips in as her head rolled back against the door frame, pushing deep inside of her and feeling her muscles clench around him. They built up a pace, Kate almost defencelessly trapped between the cold wood and Castle's heavy, warm body, but at that moment there was nowhere else on earth she'd want to be. Kate began to call out, meaningless, groaning words that only served to intensify the heat between them, and as Castle's fingertips sank deeper into her hips she pushed back against him, deepening his movements and watching as his eyes rolled closed and his body shuddered in response. They slid down the wall a little as Castle's legs began to buckle; crouched against one another as Kate lifted her body then lowered it down, following his movements again and again using Castle's shoulders as leverage, meeting him thrust for thrust as she began to pant, tightening her muscles around him, the shaking in her nerves making her body twitch uncontrollably. His one hand snaked around to where they were joined, sliding one fingertip against the wetness of her clit, smiling against her lips as her mouth fell open and she jumped visibly in his arms. He tried it again, producing the same reaction, this time coupled with a visceral, desperate groan that made his stomach clench, a sound he wanted to hear over, and over again, no matter what it took to produce it… His fingertip moved in time with his hips, grazing across her flesh with pressured movements as he watched her fall apart in his arms, taking him with her.

Kate tensed her muscles against the pressure building deep inside her, panting as she felt Castle begin to shake against her. His movements became rough, unmeasured, uneven, and he grazed her ear with his teeth as he muttered, her name emerging as some sort of mantra before his mouth opened and a hoarse growl fell out, and she knew she was pushing him to the edge. She consciously tightened around him, words falling out of her own mouth as she held on to him, pulling him deeper until he was just where she wanted him; as almost an extension of herself.

"Castle …oh, god – fuck!"

He groaned in response, an affirmation of sorts, and she felt the flood of pleasure begin to roll and as it spiralled up and up he pushed hard against her, almost relentlessly, the driving feeling of him losing control and expanding inside her making her boneless against him. Then he was there; spilling inside of her and tipping her over the edge with him as she groaned his name again, shaking and digging her fingertips tight into his flesh as the white heat they'd built up exploded around her as soon as she felt him peak, the thunder rolling noisily above them matching the fire between them as they panted; breathless, animalistic noises, their bodies sliding down the wall together, still entwined. The urgency finally left them as they landed with a thump; a glorious, tangled mess of limbs, sweat and heat on the hallway floor.

Reaching his face up a little Castle pushed at her nose with his as he panted, trying to control his breathing but beckoning for another kiss as she finally opened her eyes, her body still shuddering against his. She obliged, pressing her mouth wordlessly against his, taking away the smile that had formed there until he opened against her once again, twisting his tongue around hers. They kissed slowly; gentle, languorous expressions of love and desire until they forced themselves to breathlessness again, the need for oxygen finally pulling them apart.

He spoke first, his voice hoarse and strained as his mouth turned upwards, the childlike grin still on his lips. "Huh… Well that was something."

"Wasn't it just." She huffed her hair from over her face, her heart still beating in her ears. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because." He began to laugh; an almost melodic sound, full of pure joy, making her lean over and flick at his arm playfully in frustration.

"Why. Are. You. Laughing?!"

"Ow, Kate!" He rubbed at the spot she'd touched, feigning injury. "I just thought of something, that's all." The smile spread across his face again widely, with the familiar twinkle dancing in his eyes that she was just beginning to understand the true meaning of. Reaching up, she brushed his damp, mussed hair aside where it had fallen over his eyes.

"What?"

"Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'shut the front door', doesn't it…" A wicked grin flickered on his lips as he pushed his body against hers, gently rocking until she whispered, shivering with tingles of reignited pleasure, before covering his mouth with her own again.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
